In workplace and household settings, there is often a need to retrieve objects which are ordinarily not easily retrievable due to their size and/or inaccessible location. For example, small objects may be dropped into areas (e.g. under automobile seats, kitchen appliances, furniture etc.) that are not accessible by the human hand due to physical constraints or safety concerns, thus requiring a means of retrieving the objects without strenuous exertion or risk of injury.
Additionally, large demographics of the general population struggle with limited or diminishing physical ability to accomplish ordinary tasks using fine or gross motor skills. For example, individuals having physical limitations due to age or infirmity often struggle with tasks involving the retrieval of small and/or inaccessible objects. Further, such individuals face a serious safety concern when confronted with such tasks, thus requiring the means of accomplishing these tasks without strenuous exertion or risk of injury.